


Hark the Herald Angels ... Rap?

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [21]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Lois and Clark are faced with carol singers
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hark the Herald Angels ... Rap?

“Oh my God, make it stop!” 

Clark glanced at Lois. She had her fingers in her ears, clearly trying to block out the sounds of carol singers. He snickered, amused at his girlfriend’s behaviour. They’d been out covering a story, following up complaints about thieves taking advantage of carol singing to try to rob people’s houses. According to what some of the home owners had said, a group of carol singers would come to someone’s home and someone would use the occupants’ distraction by going in the back door and robbing them of Christmas gifts. As well as their wallets.

Just what Lois needed to add to her assertion that the holidays were just another check on the list of reasons to be miserable. 

Then again, listening to the group currently trying to make a rap song out of an old classic, Clark wondered if she had a point. He winced as one of the background singers hit a discordant note. 

It had been Lois’ idea to pretend to be a home owner in the quiet neighbourhood in New Troy. She’d managed to convince the actual owner that it would be a great way to set up a sting operation. 

“Must we listen to this?” Lois complained sotto voce. Clark decided to ignore her. His super-hearing had picked up the sound of someone trying the back door. It was locked but so had many of the homes that had been hit by the burglars, who were clearly undeterred.

He murmured some kind of excuse and turned to go back in the house. He waited out of sight, long enough for the would-be thieves to make their way in through the kitchen and think the coast was clear to grab the presents from the front room.

“I’d put those back, if I were you.”

The two startled thieves nearly dropped the gifts in their haste to escape. Clark quickly blocked their way, knocking them both out with a quick smack to the head. Lois must have heard him as she came in. 

“What happened?” she asked.

“Uh, they smacked into the wall trying to get away,” he said. 

A couple of hours later, the two men were led away in handcuffs. The rest of the carol singers were questioned by police and let go. It was obvious they had no idea the men had been following them. 

Lois turned to him. “Nice catch, Smallville,” she said. “At least we don’t have to listen to bad carol singing anymore.”

“I don’t know about that,” he said. 

She narrowed his eyes at him. “You better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

He smirked at her. He’d planned to take her carol singing the next night. Even if he was no great shakes himself, he thought she might enjoy it. Providing she didn’t get him into yet another scrape. Lois Lane was quite a handful.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Badly singing carols. Season 10


End file.
